


Cold Cut Trio

by yerims



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, fantasy!au, jjgyeom, more jjgyeom? more jjgyeom, vampire!yugyeom, werewolf!jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/pseuds/yerims
Summary: Having a werewolf boyfriend is one thing, having a vampire boyfriend is another. Try having both at the same time—oh, welcome to Park Jinyoung's life.





	Cold Cut Trio

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> i'll change the name of the fic when my brain actually works (if you have suggestions i'd eat those!!)  
> jsyk: jaebum is a werewolf, gyeom is a vampire (that pale ass bitch), and jinyoung is a human.
> 
> i hope you like it!

  1. **overture**



“Jinyoung _hyung_ , where’s the choco—”

“ _Jinyoungie_ , I’m craving for some good barbecued mea—”

“Shut up, the both of you,” Jinyoung hisses, glaring at the pan he’d been gripping onto for the past five minutes. “You’ll have whatever _I_ have. That’s the rule in this house.”

The duo looks up from where they’re sitting at the counter, both visibly taken aback at the hostile reply. Mornings with the three of them are still new and foreign, so it’s no surprise they’re still at the stage of daily petulant bickering. Yugyeom frowns but bites back a whiny retaliation. Instead, he settles for an easy pout. Jinyoung had never been much of a coddler towards him (for reasons unknown) so he knows better than to push. Besides, it’s not like he actually _needs_ his chocolate shakes to survive, he’d just made a visit to the blood back two days ago. It’s just... he _really_ loves chocolate. Like, _a lot_.

Jaebum, on the other hand… _isn’t_ ready to back down. Not when his stomach is grumbling for some good juicy tender meat; Not when he’s the eldest (and grandest) of the household and deserves to be fucking _treated_ _like it._  

“Whoever said that?” He challenges, now standing up from his seat. From the corner of his eye, he can see Yugyeom peering up, a mixture of amazement and nervousness flashing across his face. This only serves to make him more determined. If Yugyeom wants his chocolate shake at seven in the morning, if Jaebum wants his barbecued meat for breakfast, then they _should_ have it. After all, who’s to deny a vampire and a werewolf their most  _innate_ desires?

Jinyoung shuts his eyes for a brief moment, letting go of the spatula in his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. It’s too early in the morning to be dealing with an overgrown baby vampire and a werewolf who should probably realise he’s nowhere as scary as he seems to believe. As it is, Jaebum was still taking dramatically slow steps in Jinyoung’s direction, narrowed eyes and bared teeth and all, and yeah, even if Jinyoung guesses that’s supposed to look like a prowling wolf, he still looks as frightening as a kitten.

“ _My_ house, _my_ rules,” Jinyoung says once and for all. In hindsight, he hadn’t really thought this through. Yes, he was desperate for housemates, yes, he was getting a tad bit lonely, but no—he shouldn’t have just let a werewolf and a vampire _move in._  

“If any of you have a problem with that,” He seethes, turning back to glare at the two, “You’re free to move out.”

Yugyeom’s stubborn gaze immediately soften to a guilty one—and Jinyoung can only smirk. _Easy._ Yeah, but his mini victory ceremony doesn’t last because he then quite literally gets pounced on by a whole man from behind.

“Are you chasing us out.” Jaebum grits out, having jumped rather unceremoniously onto the younger’s back, causing him to lose his balance and land on the floor with a startled shriek. Jaebum doesn’t let go, though, and keeps his arms around the human’s neck even when they’re both gracelessly sprawled on the ground. Jinyoung has to clamp his eyes shut and remind himself once again to _breathe_ —he’s actually so livid he thinks he’d like to whack the stupid wolf on his head—but then soon he hears scrambled footsteps to see the young vampire rushing in with panicked eyes.

“Hyungs,” He chokes out, barely hiding his grimace, “Are you both alright?” 

“We’re fine,” Jaebum answers for them both, not even bothering to look up. Instead, he has his eyes set on Jinyoung, who’s feebly struggling to escape his grasp all while waving his spatula dangerously close to his head. “So, _Jinyoungie_ , who are you chasing out?”

“I’m not—” Jinyoung huffs, pushing Jaebum’s face away, “I’m not chasing _anyone_ out. But let’s be clear on one thing—we’re following _my_ rules here.” The scowl on his face now matches Jaebum’s—but neither of them back down. “That means we eat normal _human_ breakfast.” He clarifies. “Because I don’t have time to buy a chocolate shake every morning, and neither do I have time to barbecue meat at dawn.”

Jaebum finally lets go. With an annoyed roll of his eyes, Jinyoung pushes himself up against the wolf, before heading back to the stove where he _was_ frying eggs. Except, well. The eggs are charred and burnt and messily stuck to the pan now.

“ _God,_ Jaebum hyung, look what _you’ve_ done now,” He growls, switching the heat off. Yugyeom helpfully offers him a spoon to scrap the spoilt egg off—though he doesn’t look an ounce sympathetic. Jaebum fares no better, a dumb smug smile now forming on his face.

“I’m sorry, _Jinyoungie_ ,” He says, not sounding sorry at all. “Maybe we should just all grab breakfast outside then.” 

“The café by the corner would be good,” Yugyeom pipes in (because that’s where they make his favourite chocolate shakes.)

Jinyoung wants to yell and scream and howl in exasperation—but he tells himself to keep it together. _You’re a human, Jinyoung,_ he scolds himself mentally, _act like it._ Dropping the dirtied pan and utensils into the sink, he sighs, removes the apron, before turning to glower at the two of them who still have their hopeful eyes on him, 

“I’m leaving in 20 minutes and I won’t wait.”

 

  1. **sleepovers (in my bed)**



Jinyoung lets his eyes scan past the neat paragraphs of uniform text—he’s slow and precise when he reads, unlike the werewolf who’s lying on the floor, stomach down, on his last chapter of the book he’d just started reading in the morning.

Against his thighs rest Yugyeom’s head. The young vampire had been sleeping for a while now, face comfortably tucked into the elder’s chest, little wheezes of breath leaving his nose every now and then to remind the human that he’s still there and _alive_. Well, kind of.

The hours of the afternoon slip by slowly. It’s the weekend—always cherished by the trio. For the most part, Jinyoung manages to get some errands done, take a break, get some rest. As for Yugyeom, he really just sleeps it through, because he has vampire needs, and vampires sleep a lot. Jaebum does a bit of all—spends time with Jinyoung helping to clean and grocery-shop, cuddle their youngest when he’s lonely and restless, read with Jinyoung and share raw honest thoughts, visit the blood bank with Yugyeom when he’s feeling clingy and hungry.

With a slight groan, Yugyeom shifts from his position, and Jinyoung takes the opportunity to re-angle his legs which had been painfully still for the past hour or so. The younger turns to lie on his back, only to be greeted with the bright orange light hanging overhead filtering through his eyelids. With a pitiful whine, he turns back to clamour for darkness, once again pressing his face against the light cotton of Jinyoung’s shirt.

“Hey, settle down,” Jinyoung mumbles fondly, taking a quick glance away from his book to peer at the boy’s face. It’s scrunched up in some degree of confusion and irritation—for some reason, Yugyeom always gets extra disoriented whenever he naps—so Jinyoung keeps the steady hand gently weaving through his delicate locks, all while softly muttering assuring words.

Sleep had always been tough on the young vampire. It’s really the fault of their biology, or culture, or whatever. Vampires, in their natural habitat, sleep through the day, away and sheltered from the glaring sunlight shining outside. But with a good idea and some persuasion (see: bribery), Jinyoung had managed to train the younger to tweak his body clock and accustom himself to more— _human_ —habits. The main reason being he didn’t like that Yugyeom wasn’t attending college and was spending his nights working at some shady bar instead even when he was _underage_. Very illegal; Too dangerous.

Jinyoung vaguely remembers the argument—it was the first big argument they all had. Jinyoung wanted Yugyeom to go to school, Jaebum thought it wasn’t practical or necessary, Yugyeom didn’t really know what he wanted. They’d spent weeks with hot and cold confrontations, some which hurt more than any of them would readily admit, but... they’d managed to work out a try.

So Yugyeom quit his job at the bar—and was forced to keep awake during the days, even if the sunlight _really_ repelled him. (He’s by no means— _allergic_ —to it. It’s not like he’d die the moment a single light ray lands upon his skin. He just doesn’t enjoy it particularly much. Scientifically, vampires don’t need vitamin D, anyway.) Yet, with enough pushing, Yugyeom finally applied for a performing arts major at the community college nearby, and unsurprisingly, impressed with his audition.

So now he’s stuck with early mornings and papers to write—but he’d admit dancing in an air-conditioned studio beats the small light-up stage at the bar. Even if it means dealing with alarm clocks and sun. _Oh God, why is there so much sun._  

The first few weeks were difficult, to say the least. Yugyeom, who was used to being all high-alert and full-on vampire instincts at night, just couldn’t get his brain to shut off. No matter how hard he tried, every creak of the closet made his heart race unnaturally fast, and every whisper of the breeze would jerk him restless. He insists he’s _not_ scared of the dark…

(“What kind of vampire gets scared of the dark, hyung?” He’d rebuffed, red-faced and comically flustered, when Jinyoung had brought it up once. “I’m literally made up of _darkness._ ” He’d then added, opening his mouth to show off his sharp teeth for added effect. Except Jaebum had then shoved another pancake into his mouth and the lingering chocolate sauce staining the edges of his lips matched with the satisfied grin he wore destroyed any fear Jinyoung could have ever had. Jinyoung would probably be more convinced if the younger said he lives on sunshine and rainbows.) 

…Yet it seems like the only logical explanation. After another week of relentless window-locking and pacing about the hallway in the ungodly morning hours, Jinyoung finally grabbed the vampire by the collar and pulled him into bed beside him. Wrapping his arms securely around the younger, he’d pulled the sheets over them both, humming sweet little melodies till he eventually dozed off to sleep.

And if Jaebum woke up to his hypersensitive nose picking up not one but _two_ scents coming from the same room only to get incredibly _jealous_ he wasn’t included in the cuddle-session— 

No one talks about how he’d spent the entire day sulking or how he started inviting himself into Jinyoung’s bed ever since.

Jinyoung’s bed isn’t really fit for three—but they always make it work.

 

  1. **i’m the drug you never did**  



Maybe life’s not fair, maybe the world hates him. Maybe Yugyeom’s being too dramatic—but there’s no way he’s living this down. As it is, Jinyoung and Jaebum are in the middle of a really steamy make-out session right in front of him, and he’s just supposed to _watch,_ because.

Yugyeom can feel each shift and dip of the couch every time either of them move, can hear each little breath and moan that travels from their lips, can see the long bony fingers of Jinyoung pressing gently against the back of Jaebum’s head and neck, how they fumble and tug at the elder’s hair, how they _squeeze_ and clasp when Jaebum runs his tongue over the younger’s, how— 

“Hyungs,” Yugyeom whines pitifully, voice almost cracking, “Hyungs, it’s _not_ fair.” He complains though neither of them pays him much attention. 

So, Yugyeom always gets left out of these _sessions_ because his teeth are “ _a_ _little_ sharp”, he’s still “ _a little_ unexperienced” and always ends up drawing someone’s blood, he’s “ _a little_ too sensitive” which causes his skin to burn up way too rapidly (for a vampire) just after a few simple curious bites, okay, _whatever_ , the list goes on and on. Yugyeom is sure at this point they just _like_ leaving him out.

The two of them don’t stop, just keeps going at it, tongue over teeth, light sucks against lips. Yugyeom waits—but he’s impatient. 

“Hey, c’mere, Gyeom,” Jaebum signals breathily after they finally away from the kiss for a bit. “Come sit here.” He pats at the spot beside him gently. Yugyeom’s brain goes into a frenzy now—the swollen lips and wispy voices and long wait being just _too much._

Eagerly, he scoots towards the small spot between Jinyoung and Jaebum. He’s getting increasingly needy and frustrated; The other two are aware, but cruelly indifferent. It’s admittedly a bit of an awkward squeeze at first, but Jinyoung simply places an arm over the younger’s hips to hold him in place, then Jaebum rests a cool hand over the scorching skin of his thigh. Just like that, they fit _._  

“Are you feeling left out, _Gyeom-ah_ ,” Jinyoung asks teasingly, a typical glint in his eyes. Even amidst the dully lit room, Yugyeom can make out a certain glazed hunger that dances within. The little rasps marking his voice, the subtle challenging gaze sent his way—they dare him to come _closer_ , to _touch,_ to _feel_ like he’d never done before. It leaves him slightly breathless even when he hadn’t done anything yet. 

“Yeah,” He mumbles, avoiding the elder’s gaze, now looking at the thumb rubbing circles edging closer and closer toward his inner thigh. “Hyung,” He whines again, “Do _something_.” 

Jaebum smirks from beside him and Yugyeom feels him increase the pressure against his fiery skin. He turns back to look at Jinyoung: slicked lips, glassy eyes, rough hands. Yugyeom grips his wrist, touch hot and _desperate,_ and Jinyoung flashes him a smile, one filled with hidden promises.

Resting a firm hand at the back of his head, Jinyoung pulls the younger in, meeting their lips in a fervently sweet kiss. 

 

  1. **take me in**



Full moons hadn’t used to be Jaebum’s favourite nights—but he’d learned how to make do. The transformation itself is draining at best and painful at worst; Staking out the woods in the middle of the night while on the constant look-out for hunters or enemy packs can certainly get tiring. Yet, it was also on a night of a full moon that Jaebum had met Yugyeom, so now he’s banned from saying that he hates it.

When Jinyoung forces him to recount the story, he sighs and rubs at his temples, begrudged. Jaebum had never been too fond of sharing about his life as a werewolf—judging by some of the scars that trail down his back, Jinyoung can only guess why. But the younger is curious, he _wants_ to know, and if he can extend the duo a roof over their heads, he supposes they can tell him about their pasts.

“Well,” Jaebum starts, voice low and gruff, “I found Yugyeom a few years back—still human, barely sixteen, but also nearly dead.” He says stiffly. Jinyoung stills momentarily, a little taken aback, but motions for the elder to carry on anyway. Across them, Yugyeom digs into the packet of fried rice Jinyoung had bought for him on his way home, listening but interestingly unbothered.

“I don’t know what happened or how he got there,” Jaebum shrugs, shooting a brief glance over at the vampire, “But he’d lost too much blood. I didn’t think he was going to make it, but… Guess I just felt for him, took him to a clan, sought for help.”

Jinyoung tries not to grimace when he imagines a younger version of Yugyeom—probably mushroom-haired, maybe shorter, a little chubbier, too—bleeding out to death. That’d be… really _awful,_ he realises, and he makes a mental note to indulge the younger a bit more just because he’s thankful he’s alive. _Sort of_ alive.

“Clan, you say?” He then queries, because he’d never heard about those.

“Yeah, a group of vampires,” Jaebum shrugs, like it’s the most obvious and normal thing in the world. “They saved him,” He nods towards the younger boy, before abruptly stopping. Jinyoung takes a quizzical peek at him, then the vampire—a few quiet seconds pass by before he realises Jaebum isn't intending to continue. But Jinyoung’s not satisfied. There’s a mild tension lingering in the air that the human can’t pinpoint. Almost feels like unspoken secrets; Places he can’t get to.

Jinyoung wonders for a moment—he’s not sure if he _should_ probe _._ But all it takes is a sloppy slurp from the vampire in the distance to give him the courage to because he _needs_ to know. Curiousity aside, Jinyoung thinks— _now_ , at this point of their relationship—he _needs_ to know who he’s living with, and who they’re running from.

_“How?”_

Jaebum’s gaze meets his—it’s serious, honest, almost… guilty. Jinyoung’s fingers fumble against the edge of the cushion he’s gripping onto. Jaebum’s eyes suddenly soften, as if in realisation how tense the whole conversation had gotten.

“They’d given him their blood, saving him from dying,” Jaebum says, voice dropping, “But it also transformed him into a vampire.”

Jinyoung nods, trying to process the information. It makes sense even with his lack of knowledge about the magical universe and fantastical creatures that roam out there. Yet, there’s a certain sorrow painted in the elder’s eyes that tells him that’s not all. Maybe Jaebum hadn’t wanted Yugyeom to become a vampire, maybe he’d wanted him to return to human form. That must be it, _disappointment,_ Jinyoung rationalises.

The conversation stops at that, and the rest of the evening passes by quietly. Jaebum engrosses in a new book he’d bought; Yugyeom works studiously on school assignments. When the younger crawls into bed next to Jinyoung that night, he burrows his head into the elder’s chest, clinging onto his warmth. 

“I’m glad you didn’t die,” Jinyoung idly says, soft words melting into the silence. Yugyeom tilts his head and peers at the elder. For a moment, Jinyoung gets lost in the innocence and naivety of the child, wonders about his life before the change, if he was anything like the golden boy he is today. 

“I can’t remember anything,” Yugyeom says after a while. Jinyoung halts, eyes opening and wandering towards the younger’s figure beside him, fingers tightening around his. _Shock._ “I can’t remember what happened before I woke up a vampire,” The younger clarifies, “Not my family, or the accident, or _anything._ ” 

Jinyoung feels his heart sink, only now understanding why Yugyeom had been so uncaring earlier, why Jaebum must feel uncomfortable talking about it. Knots of dull sadness clench and unclench in his gut; He feels so sorry and he doesn’t know what for.

“I’m sorry,” He apologises anyway, and Yugyeom leans further into him.

“Sometimes I _wonder_ ,” The vampire says, strangely managing to answer the questions Jinyoung doesn’t dare to ask. “But then I ask myself if it really matters.”

Jinyoung holds his breath for a bit, unsure. When Yugyeom doesn’t continue, he frowns. With a shaky breath, he finally asks, “Does it?”

The room is quiet for a bit. Mutedly, the both of them hear footsteps, then a click of the light switch. Within seconds, the room door opens, and Jaebum gently pads in, climbing into the space next to Jinyoung. The sounds of the sheets and blankets shifting echo softly—the bed feels warmer and more complete now.

“Not really,” Yugyeom speaks up after a while. His voice is low, but there’s a striking firmness that stands out. “For the whole of this life I remember,” He continues, “I’ve really only ever had Jaebum hyung. And now—I have _you_ , too.”

Jinyoung can feel Jaebum resting his head against the younger’s back comfortably. Yet there’s a faint curiosity in his touch, and Jinyoung reaches over to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

“You do,” He confirms, watching as the younger’s eyes begin to droop, face still adorably tilted towards him. Soon, Yugyeom falls fast asleep, and Jinyoung is left awake next to a concerned werewolf.

“He looks up to you like you hung up the sky, you know,” Jinyoung whispers after a while, a small smile adorning his face. Jaebum can’t see it, because the younger’s back is turned towards him, but he’s wearing a mirroring one.

“I don’t know if it was the right thing to do,” Jaebum admits after few terse moments pass. “He never had a say in any of it.” 

Jinyoung swallows; He understands. Yet, with the vampire boy curled up with such contentment by his side, he doesn’t imagine he’d want it any other way. “You gave him another chance, hyung,” He reasons, “At life, at _happiness_. You gave him those, too.”

Jaebum shuts his eyes for a bit. He’d been thinking about it for too long, wondered far too much. He’d never once regretted having Yugyeom by his side—yet the question still remains: Was it fair to him? Now, bodies slotted close, warmth spread and shared, he thinks about the younger’s life, how he’d used to spend his nights fighting the same enemies Jaebum did, how he’d used to lie close to the elder on rooftops and empty fields listening to the stories he’d told. 

And now… He’s going to school, he’s dancing with his friends, he’s getting his daily dose of chocolate shakes.

He supposes Jinyoung might be right; He supposes the guilt should have run out by now—and maybe it is time to let it slide. 

Pushing his cheek up against the younger’s back, he nods, curling his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. With a newfound forgiveness, he wills himself to sleep, having already won half the demons he battles with every night.

 

  1. **baby steps**



“Jaebum,” Jinyoung calls softly, shaking the elder gently, “Hyung, you’ve got to get up soon.”

The werewolf quite literally whines at the disturbance but doesn’t open his eyes. Instead, he tugs at the blankets stubbornly and turns away from Jinyoung. The younger sighs, disappointed, though not surprised. Full moons take a lot out the elder—so he always winds up exhausted and grouchy on the day after. As it is, he’d slept through the entire day, and now the sun was threatening to set. 

“Come on, it’s Gyeom’s competition tonight,” Jinyoung reminds, “You still up for it?” He asks, just in case.

At this, Jaebum opens an eye blearily, taking in his boyfriend’s face. It’s pretty, as usual, glassy eyes, porcelain skin. He shuts his eyes again but reaches out blindly to feel for the younger. Automatically, Jinyoung places his hand into the elder’s, giving a light squeeze.

“I’ll be up in five,” Jaebum promises, voice hoarse and rough from the lack of use. Jinyoung smiles and agrees, before he slips out of the room, making a mental note to check back in ten. If past experiences were anything to go by, Jaebum isn’t much for punctuality. 

He returns to his room to get ready for the competition. It’s a state-wide college dance showdown tonight—Jinyoung knows how nervous and wrecked Yugyeom had been about it. Only too many nights had he cooped himself up in the dusty studio perfecting his routine and they usually ended up with Jaebum and Jinyoung having to physically drag him back home to _rest._ Perhaps it’s a vampire-immortality thing—Yugyeom seemed to genuinely believe he’s _invincible_. Even if Jaebum had pointed out on several unfortunate occasions how he’s not even immune to catching the flu. Yeah, those _weren’t_ fun.

Throwing on a usual white button-up, Jinyoung makes sure to flatten it out neatly before he works on a tie. Then comes the brown chequered blazer to match his similar-patterned pants. Taking a critical look in the mirror, he decides he’s satisfied with the look, so he proceeds to style his hair, pushing aside his wispy fringe in favour of a generous side-parting tonight. So maybe he’s a tad bit nervous—and maybe he just wants to look _really_ good for his boyfriend— _so what?_  

Padding back towards the elder’s room, he chuckles softly seeing the werewolf now lying gracelessly on his stomach, mouth hanging open as he snores. “Hyung,” He tugs at Jaebum’s shoulder, “Get up now, come on. I’ll get your clothes ready for you.” 

Jaebum stirs, groaning for a bit, before he finally opens his eyes hazily again, then  _stretches._ The sound that leaves his throat is adorably puppy-like, even if Jaebum swears by being the most magnificent frightening werewolf of the century.

Rummaging through the elder’s closet, Jinyoung finally pulls out a silky white top, the typical black formal pants, and a brown coat to match. Jaebum has a great face, an even greater body, the greatest heart, just—slightly _less_ _than great_ fashion choices. So Jinyoung will take responsibility of making sure he doesn’t turn up to Yugyeom’s grand competition in one of those horrid Snoop Dogg tees. It’s just—he could do so much better. 

When Jaebum finally trudges back from the bathroom, freshened up and considerably more awake, he is quick to latch onto the younger, even if Jinyoung scolds him gently for creasing his blazer. “’M tired,” He laments, and Jinyoung can only smile sympathetically.

“ _I know_ —but you wouldn’t want to miss this, right?” He asks, turning to glance back at the elder, who still has him trapped in a back-hug. As a werewolf, Jaebum is very _warm._ Like a human heat-pack, and Jinyoung really loves it, because it makes him feel nice and snuggly and comfortable. 

“Never,” Jaebum sighs, pressing his face against the back of Jinyoung’s head now. The younger can only smile—he’s helplessly endeared by everything the elder does. Clasping his hand tightly, he slowly removes it from around his waist and hurries him to get changed and ready before they miss the performance.

 

  1. **i'm making a new home**



Yugyeom, despite his usual show of shyness, winds up doing really well at the competition. Jaebum and Jinyoung had managed to sneak backstage for a bit to calm the younger down—his usually-faint heartbeat was pronounced and _racing_ , his usually-pale skin was flushed and _burning up._ Jinyoung had only managed to send him a few encouraging words while Jaebum opted for a chaste and teasing kiss before they were ushered out—Yugyeom’s unsatisfied mewl being the last thing they heard as they exited the crowded and stifling hallway. Yet, he shone on stage, just as they’d expected.

When they finally get to see him again—they tell him how proud they are, promises him they’ll take all their time to spoil him sweet and rotten. If some of the ideas Jinyoung suggests leaves him red-faced and _really_ embarrassed, well, who can blame him? 

Just like all the other nights, they eventually return home to Jinyoung’s bed, this time, with the youngest snuggled up right between them. Between weaving through the hazy states of consciousness and unconsciousness, Jinyoung wonders for a bit—thinks back to when the three of them had first met, when they had their first fight, when they had their first _kiss._ Jinyoung used to feel so _lonely_ , just him and his palm tree dreams—he’d never thought there’d be room for two, let alone, _three_.

But tonight, _now,_ with his head tucked safely into the crook of the vampire’s icy cold neck, while one hand stretches out to intertwine with the werewolf’s heated one—he thinks—he think’s three’s a good fit. Unusual, uncommon,  _unconventional_ , perhaps, but, just perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**

> super thanks for reading comments always loved and appreciated mwah

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [unconventional soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283173) by [yugsyien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugsyien/pseuds/yugsyien)




End file.
